Thank You For Destroying My Heart
by sydneysages
Summary: He tried to kill her. But he has returned, centuries later, expecting forgiveness and a fresh start. Can Amelie grant that? *Companion to Identifying Emotions Which Have Long Lied Dormant but not needed to read!* Please r


_When Oliver returns to Morganville…_

_This story is set as a oneshot in conjunction with 'identifying emotions which have long lied dormant' but can be read without that… this is an individual event!_

_I don't own anything!_

_

* * *

_

_Amelie's POV:_

He dares to return. He _dares_ to come back to me, to try and beg for forgiveness for events that I ought to have destroyed him for over three hundred years ago. I spared him then because I loved him and I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I had hurt the man that I loved.

However, that has all changed. I do not love him any longer; no, I found the _true_ meaning of love in Samuel Glass – what I had with Oliver was _nothing_ compared to with Samuel…

"Amelie?" Oliver presses me, as I contemplate whether or not I can allow him back. Nobody knows of the relationship we had who is here – Myrnin is locked away for the benefit of the people, and he was the only one around at the time – so that isn't an issue… but can I look at him? He would _have_ to be on the Elder's Council, because of his age, but I don't know whether or not I could cope with him being that close to me.

After all, he tried to kill me.

"You want to search for the book that I stole from my father?" I clarify and he nods deeply. "Well, Oliver, I do not believe that you should have that book; attempted murder is not something that I would care for you to try and commit once again," I say coolly, noting how his face hardens and cools. He is still the evil Oliver that tried to kill me – over three hundred years hasn't allowed his good natured side (if that ever truly existed) to return to the controlling force of his body.

"Amelie, I am not going to try and take your power – you are too well seated here for me to succeed," he says coolly, trying to impress himself onto me that he isn't a lying, manipulative, bastard as he once was.

I raise my eyebrow in a sarcastic way and note how he rolls his eyes slightly.

"It has been a long time, Oliver," I say finally, after I manage to break the eye contact. It was so powerful, so strong, that I almost felt something… but no. it would be wrong – I love Samuel and to betray our love for something that wasn't truly real would be wrong.

"I have changed, Amelie," he says quietly, staring me down again. I swallow – do I really trust myself, _him_, to let him back into town? Do I?

"Very well," I say finally, speaking the words without truly thinking about them. "You may stay, Oliver. But mark my words; if there is one _hint _of a revolt or anything of the sort, your head is on the line. That is the condition of you entering Morganville. You can be the second in command, _my_ second in command, but that is all. You will be mine and nobody else's."

"I accept those terms," he says with a smile, standing up from his position at my feet. "You shall not regret this, Amelie."

"Funny you say that, since I am already regretting it," I reply with a hint of sarcasm, noting how he smiles once again. "Oh and Oliver," I continue as he is beginning to make his way to leave. "I shall not interfere with your searching for the book… but if I were to find it first, I wouldn't count on you getting it," and with that I turn away to my lounge area, leaving him agog.

Seeing him again has only brought back the rush of emotions from centuries ago. I did truly love him, I know that now, but he broke my heart almost irreparably. It took Samuel, my _real_ true love, to fix it…

But I never thought I would be able to say this: I thank Oliver, for what he did. After all, if I didn't have him, then I would never have found these emotions, and if I were still with him, I wouldn't have ever found my true soul mate.

So Oliver, thank you…

* * *

_I am going to write another oneshot in relation to the story this is a sort of spin off from._

_Please review!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
